Secrecy
by Vengeful
Summary: Just what is Daine hiding? And why does everyone but Numair seem to know? Oh the secrecy! DN


**A/N: stupid idea wouldn't leave me alone. Personally, I really think I did a bad job on this one. Maybe one day I will rewrite it. But right now, I have a broken collar bone (curtsey of a bucking pony). So, I will warn you right now: VERY OOC. For everyone. But still, review. Its good for the soul!**

**Emily**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, well, I wouldn't be posting on fanfiction now, would I?

**NOTE: 10/26/06: As you can see, it has been a while since writing this. To be honest, I had forgotten it, until I got a review. I reread it, and had to stop in the middle, as it was getting wildly out of character. Honestly-these characters would never use the phrase 'freak out.' And if there is anything I hate, it is things like that. So...I changed it. Sadly, I do not have the time to go over it with a pick, as I would really like to do. So, these small changes will have to suffice for now. **

* * *

Daine's stomach rolled as a wave of nausea washed over her. Dashing for the nearest bushes, she spilled the little she had in her stomach out. A soft nose nudged her in concern as she sat down on the ground, her head spinning. 

:What's the matter: Cloud wondered. Daine shook her head.

"I don't know. Lately I've been feeling really sick." Replied the girl.

:Better make sure Stork man doesn't find out. You know how he worries so about you.: Said the pony. Daine shrugged.

"I know. But that's why I love him." the mare snorted.

:Please don't get started on that again.: The sound of footsteps nearing brought Daine to her feet as she quickly covered up the vomit.

"Daine? Love?"

"Right here." She answered, walking over to her lover, the great mage Numair Salmalin. He looked at her.

"What are you doing back here?"

"I was just chatting with an eagle." She lied. He looked at her.

"Really." He said. "What did he have to say?" asked Numair, not really believing what she was saying to him.

"Oh, you know. Just the regular stuff." He didn't believe her, she could tell.

"Nice try Daine. Now tell me the truth."

'Damn!' thought Daine. Cloud looked at her.

:Well, you're the one that decided to fall in love with the man.: Said Cloud, as rational as ever. Daine glared at her.

"Stupid pony." She grumbled. Numair laughed, and drew her into an embrace.

"Daine, what's the matter?" Concern was evident in his voice.

"I'm just a bit nauseas. Its nothing."

"Daine, it could be something. You need to see a healer! Alanna's here, you can go see her." Daine rolled her eyes.

"It's really nothing. I promise." He raised his eyebrow.

"You do know that I could make you see her."

"You do know that I know that you wouldn't." She retorted. He laughed. Quickly glancing around to make sure that no one was around to catch them, he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her toes as she deepened the kiss. The broke away quickly, afraid to be caught by any of their friends. They had decided to keep their relationship a secret. In the beginning, it was because both were plagued with doubts and worries about it. After the first few months, those doubts had been erased. Now they kept it a secret, for both feared the controversy it was bound to bring. It had been five months, and no one seemed to suspect a thing. They hiked back to the camp that they had set up. They had been going down to Pirate's Swoop, with Onua and the riders. It was the first break that they had been able to take in quite some time, and both Daine and Numair were eagerly looking forward to it. Alanna had met them that day, and would be continuing the trip with them.

"Promise me you'll see Alanna?" Numair asked, looking into Daine's eyes. She nodded.

"Alright. Tonight." She agreed. The departed from each other, Numair to talk to Alanna and Daine to help with the rider's ponies.

* * *

It was hours later when Daine finally got around to visiting Alanna. She cleared her throat as she stood at the entrance of the knight's tent. Alanna smiled. 

"Daine, come in." she entered and stood across from Alanna. "What is it that brings you over here?" she wondered.

"Well, I haven't really been feeling well lately, I've been throwing up constantly. Numair finally forced me to see you." They both laughed. Both women knew how persistent Numair could be (though Daine was reasonably sure he never used kissing on Alanna to persuade her to do something).

"Well, lets take a look at you." Alanna put a hand on her stomach, doing god knows what. Daine never had grasped the whole concept of healing humans. Purple magic surrounded Alanna's hands and she moved them about. A few minutes later, Daine heard her softly gasp. She looked at Daine, her violet eyes wide in shock.

"What is it?" Daine asked, concerned after seeing her friends reaction.

"Um, Daine. I know what's wrong with you." Stated Alanna. "Daine, you're pregnant." Daine was sure the color drained out of her face.

"What?" She whispered, not sure if she heard her right.

"You're pregnant. Daine, you can get this taken care of. Unless you want to keep it…"

"No, no. I think I really need to think about this. I need to talk to N…um the father and everything." Interrupted Daine. Alanna sighed.

"So you do know the father?" Daine smiled.

"Of course." She said, slightly amused. She got to her feet. "Thanks. And Alanna?"

"Yes?"

"Please, could you keep this to yourself? Until I know what I'm going to do."

"Of course. If you need anything, you know where to find me." She smiled.

"Thanks Alanna." She exited the tent and wondered over to where Cloud was contently munching on some grass.

:So, did she find out what's wrong:asked Cloud.

"Yeah." Answered Daine, silently.

:And…:

"I'm pregnant." Whispered Daine. Clouds head jerked up.

:You're having a foal? What about that charm thing you used to keep from being with a foal: Daine blushed. When she visited Numair at night, she usually shape shifted to get there. And once in a while it slipped her mind that her pregnancy charm didn't come with her. And Numair usually noticed, but sometimes it slipped his mind. The pony just gave a very human like snort.

"So maybe we forgot…"

:Humans.: Said the pony. :So, when are you going to tell stork man:

"I don't know. I just found out, Cloud."

:Well, you better figure it out soon. He'll find out eventually.: Chided the mare. Daine sighed. Why did her pony have to be so sensible? She yawned and sunk to the ground. Cloud lay down beside her, letting the girl rest her head on the mare's wide belly.

* * *

She awoke shortly after dawn, after tossing and turning most of the night. Her hands rested on her belly as she tried to organize her thoughts. She was pregnant. She would be a mother. A strange feeling of excitement coursed through her veins at the thought of it all. She loved Numair; there was no doubt in her mind about that. And he loved her. The question was how much did he love her? She knew he would want to do the honorable thing and marry her. But would that trap them both into a loveless relationship? In the beginning of the relationship, that had been the main concern for both of them. Over time, that concern had been forgotten, though it still lingered in the back of Daine's mind. She voiced this concern to Cloud. 

:You should know that the stork man loves you by now.: Snorted the mare. :Get over yourself and tell him.: Daine stuck her tongue out at the pony, who just went back to her grass. She could hear the riders clamoring to get out of their bedrolls. Numair was sure to be up soon as well.

"I'll tell him today." She decided out loud.

:Good.: Said Cloud. :I'll make sure you do.:

"I'm sure you will," she answered, stroking the pony on her soft nose.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alanna also pondered Daine's current situation. She hadn't been aware that Daine had a lover. She wondered if Numair knew. Probably not, she decided. If Numair had known, doubtless he would have never allowed the man to bed her. She had seen the way he had treated that one boy who had pursued Daine, the clerk, Perin she thought his name was. She had to smile at that. She knew it was no coincidence that around the time Numair found out about him; the clerk had come down with an awful case of hives around the face. And when he quit working at the palace, those hives had mysteriously disappeared. 

So how did Daine manage this? Alanna finished dressing and walked out of her tent. Daine was already up, and she was softly talking to Numair. Suddenly, she saw Daine dash off, for the bushes. Alanna smiled grimly. Her young friend had much more of that to look forward to.

"What's the matter with Daine?" Onua had come up to Alanna as she watched Daine.

"You have to ask her." Answered Alanna. Onua nodded as she walked off. Alanna shook her head before going off to do her own tasks.

Daine was grooming Cloud when Onua came up to her. "Daine?"

"Yes Onua?"

"I saw you getting sick earlier. I asked Alanna and she said ask you." Daine looked around and pulled Onua behind a tree. Numair and Alanna were busy talking to Jon by using a spell of some sort. They had left camp several hours before, and were currently resting their mounts.

"Alright, but don't tell anyone." Whispered Daine. "I, uh, I'm pregnant" She said quickly. Onua's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" She said in a loud whisper, looking at her young friend in shock. Daine looked down. "Who is the father?"

"I really would rather discuss that with him before I tell you." Daine answered.

"Does Numair know?" Daine shook her head.

"I'm going to tell him later today." They were silent for a moment.

"Gods Daine, I never…" She shrugged.

"I never thought so either." She peered over to where Numair and Alanna were finishing up. "I best go talk to him." Onua nodded.

"Take your time. I'm sure I can find something for the riders to do." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Onua." Daine walked away, leaving her older friend to try and digest what she had just been told.

* * *

Numair smiled as he saw Daine walking toward him. "Numair?" she asked as she came up to him. 

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you privately." Her voice was nervous. He nodded and followed her into the forest. She led them to a clearing, where they could not be spotted from the camp.

"What is it love?" He asked. She looked down.

"Numair, um, I kind of have something to tell you. Please, try to remain calm." She said, her voice trembling slightly. He pulled her into an embrace.

"Daine, you ought to know me well enough to know how I will react to anything," he murmured, undoubtedly trying to assure her that he would remain calm. She took a deep breath.

"I know-that's what I am afraid of," she mubled softly. At his questioning glance, she took a breath and trudged on, determined to tell him. "Numair, I'm pregnant." He froze. Backing away slowly, he looked down. She was looking at him, trying to gauge his reaction. Slowly, a smile spread across his face.

"You're pregnant? I'm going to be a Father," he asked, his voice trembling with excitement. She nodded. He threw his arms around her, twirling her around in them. She squealed in surprise, but wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her soundly as he put her back on her feet.

"You're happy?"

"You have no idea magelet." He paused. "Now that we're having a baby, are you willing to consider my marriage proposal?" She grinned and kissed him.

"Yes." He let out a very loud whoop of joy, hugging her tightly.

* * *

Back at camp, Onua and Alanna could hear the sounds coming from their two friends. They looked at each other. "Didn't expect that." Said Onua. Alanna just nodded. 

"You don't think that he…"

"I don't know. They have seemed really close lately." Mused Onua. The sound of footsteps brought their attention back to the forest. Daine and Numair were emerging, both wearing wide smiles. Numair's arm was wrapped tightly around Daine's waist, her arm around him as well. Onua and Alanna traded knowing glances.

"You look happy." Noted Alanna as Daine and Numair walked up to the pair.

"I'm going to be a father." Numair said, dazed. The two women looked at Daine, who merely blushed. Alanna laughed.

"Hey, Onua, doesn't that mean that you owe me five gold nobles?" Onua scowled.

"You bet on us?" Asked Daine, slightly amused.

"Yes." They both admitted. Daine laughed.

Yes, life was definitely good.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my God. That sucked. I am so sorry I put you all through that. I had to get it out of my system. As I said, at a later time, I will hopefully take it down and revise it. But for now, you're stuck with this. So, review!**

**Emily**


End file.
